Barney's Little Fighter
by Jade1377
Summary: The Expendables meet up with a sweet young thing who has a little fetish with deep voices and tattoos. Their lives may not be perfect but they have each other. Will business get in the way of a happy future for Barney or will he pull his head out of his ass and enjoy what life has given him.
1. Chapter 1

I will never understand why I am now wanting a tattoo. It wasn't like I was a bad girl kinda gal. I was just in a rut and I was tired of it. I sighed and walked down the street to my loft apartment when I saw a sigh saying Tool's Tattoos. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. It would seem that God was sending me a sign.

I walked straight in and saw some of the meanest looking men I have ever seen. I was about to walk out until one a black guy came up to me with a smile on his face. His smile was infectious cause now I was smiling.

"So what can we help you with little lady?" He asked as he walked up next to me.

"Well I have been in a rut and well I really wanted a tattoo. You do tattoo women don't you?" I asked him as he gently placed an arm on the small of my back and led me inside of the building.

"We tattoo those who pay. So do you know what you want?" Asked another man wearing a vest, no shirt, leathers and a cowboy hat.

"I can pay but I don't know what I want. Do you think you can help me?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Sure darlin' the name's Tool and I will be honored in helping you with your tattoo. So tell me about yourself darling." Tool said as he put me in a stool.

I looked at all the men. Tool, the nice black guy, a man who was balding, an Asian man, a tall buff man with short black hair, a blonde giant and a guy with a serious face and a cauliflower ear.

"Well my name is Luna Giovinazzo. I work at a bakery and well…what do you want to know?" I asked him and got comfy.

"Do you have a man?" Said the giant.

"Or a woman?" Serious face asked.

I smiled and shook my head.

"No to either. I can't seem that alpha male that I have always dreamed about. "I explained and turned back to the man with the back hair.

I knew he was staring at me but I couldn't figure out why. I was just a five foot four red head, heart shaped face with pouty lips and that lovely caramel color Italians tend to have. Maybe it was because of my eyes. One was blue while the other was green and it did tend to set people off. I didn't think it was my figure I just had a normal C cup with and a small waist and a small butt.

"What's your name?" I asked him while he continued to stare at me.

"Barney Ross." He said in a gruff voice.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. I always had a thing for a deep voice.

"Luna darlin are you alright?" Tool asked as he grabbed his equipment.

"Um yeah but if I explain what just happened you might not like the answer. Well you will but he will be a little uncomfortable." I said and pointed to Barney.

Everyone looked at me then at him. They all nodded and I knew I was fucked. I sighed and gave in.

"I have a small fetish with a man who has a gruff voice. The gruffer, deeper and more manly it is the better chance that when you're done talking my legs will be wrapped around your head." I stated and blushed a deep shade of red.

All of the men just stared at me then looked at each other. Then they started to laugh loudly at what I said.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when a slip of a girl would make the Barney Ross blush." The balding guy who I now knew was a brit said and looked at Barney.

There he was the man who could make me give him my panties by him saying hello blushing a little.

I got out of my seat and walk up to Barney. I looked him straight in the eye and gave him a small smile.

"I am so sorry for embarrassing you Barney. I really can't lie so I don't and it gets me in a lot of trouble." I explained and looked down.

"It's fine Luna, it isn't you fault. What do you mean you can't lie?" Barney asked as he put me back in the seat.

"Well every time I try it doesn't work so I just don't." I told him and looked at the others.

"So if I ask you anything you'll be honest." Asked the Asian man.

"Yes but before we get to the "making fun of Luna" bit of the day why don't you all tell me who you are?" I asked them and waited.

"I am Yin Yang."

"Gunnar."

"Toll Road"

"Lee Christmas"

"And I am the great Hale Caesar." Said the black man with the sweet smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." I said and graced them with a full blown smile.

"So we can ask you questions now?" Asked Toll.

"You can if you promise to be my friend. I just moved here and I don't know anyone." I told them and watched as they all smiled a little and nodded.

"Why did you come here?" Asked Gunnar.

"It was on the way to my loft and I wanted to get a tattoo." I told him and waited.

"What tattoo did you want and where?" Tool asked as he finished getting ready for me.

"I was thinking about getting something really girly on my upper thigh but we have a small issue. I have a skirt but I don't have any shorts to wear while you work." I told Tool as I looked at the bike I was to sit on while he tattooed me.

"How girly are we talkin Luna?" Hale asked.

"I was thinking a silk ribbon wrapped around my thigh and right and here on the front I was going to have it tied in a bow. See girly and very me." I explained as Tool got up and looked around for some shorts.

"Why silk?" Lee asked from his stool.

"I have always loved silk. Ever since I started working I bought silk everything. It is a guilty pleasure." I told him as Tool handed me some really short shorts.

I gave him a look and shook my head. I walked behind a few bikes and switched my skirt for the shorts. Once I was done I walked back to Tool and the bike and got on and showed him where I was thinking about putting it.

"How come a pretty little thing like you don't have a man in your life?" Tool asked me.

"Men don't like the fact that I won't sleep with them when they want. I keep telling them that I am a virgin and since they weren't the alpha that I wanted they aren't having sex with me." I explained and watched as Tool stopped right before he touched needle to skin.

"You are a virgin?" Yin asked.

"Yup got the hymen to prove it." I said as they all stared at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Yelled Caesar

I just laughed and watched as Tool worked on my leg.

"I told you has to be an alpha kinda a guy to have sex with me. I haven't even have my first kiss yet." I explained as I was watching Tool.

"How old are you?" Barney asked me.

"I am twenty seven." I answered and smiled at the first arch of the bow that Tool made.

"How does someone that hot not find a guy to tame that ass?" Caesar exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Who knows Hale but I am telling you this I am about ready to give up and die a spinster. I am tired of waiting for that one guy." I told him and moved my leg to help Tool with his work.

"Why are you waiting for this alpha guy anyway?" Lee asked me.

"Simple for as long as my family can remember the women have been strong willed. We won't settle for anyone who we can basically make our bitch in one date. So we wait for that one guy who is our equal or better then we marry him and fuck his brains out." I explain and wince a little while Tool works on the inside of my thigh.

I looked at what he had done so far and it looked beautiful. There were two ribbons weaving in and out of each other. They were working together to make a bow within a bow. It was a work of art. The guys were about to ask me another question when Tool spoke up first.

"I'm gonna need you lay on your stomach and lay your leg on my lap so I can work on the inside and back darlin." Tool said and waited for me to comply.

I did what I was told but looked at Barney who had moved and was watching my legs the whole time. He finally looked up and saw that I noticed him and he started to blush.

"I have to ask what is up with legs; there are scars all over the back of them." Barney asked and looked like he wanted to touch them.

"I was picked on as a child. This is the least of my worries." I told him and gave him a sad smile.

"Well darlin that is all that we are going to do tonight. Why don't you come back tomorrow night and let me color it in for you?" Tool said and patted my shoulder.

"How about we have two and make the bows either fade or blend?" I suggested and got myself together and walked behind some bikes to change.

"I love it. I'll think about it little Luna." Tool said as I popped back up.

I smiled at them all and hugged each one before I came up to Tool and Barney.

I smiled warmly at Tool and hugged him. He squeezed gently like he was a father or a badass uncle. When he let go I walked slowly to Barney and wrapped my little arms around his neck. He slowly wrapped his huge arms around me and I smiled.

We slowly drifted apart an I turned to the others.

"I hope to see you all tomorrow. I truly wish to become friends. Sweet dreams everyone." I said and walked out of the shop and towards home. Something tells me this group is going to be a lot of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I had gotten off of work and made some apple wonton bundles for the guys at Tool's while I finished my tattoo. I couldn't figure out if I should go with red and have it bleed down to a pink kind of color or do a dark blue and have it bleed down to an ice blue. I decided to ask the guys to see if they could help me pick out the theme.

I stood in front of their door and saw that they were throwing knives at a dart board. I smiled and sat on a stool and watched. Lee threw a blade and it hit dead center of the left eye. Tool threw next and it hit dead center of the right eye. I clapped and they looked at me finally realizing that I had showed up to finish my tattoo.

"Well darlin bout time you got here." Tool said and walked over to me.

"Sorry I had to make these snacks for you guys to enjoy." I said as I placed a basket filled with apple wontons.

"You made these?" Asked Yang.

"Yup I wanted to try something new so I dug out an old recipe that my grandmother used to make." I explained as I got back into the short shorts.

"How was work today Luna?" Asked Gunnar as he picked up one of the wontons and bit it.

"Good boring but good." I told them and sat on the motorcycle to look at them all.

"So have you picked your colors?" Toll Road asked as he flipped through the pages of his book.

"I was hoping you guys could help me with that. Should I go with red bleeding to pink or dark blue bleeding to ice blue?" I asked and watched them all look at me then think about the colors.

Barney looked at me then tilted his head a little.

"How about you do red. It would go with your coloring better." Barney said to me.

I looked at everyone and they all nodded in agreement. I turned to Tool and nodded my head. He smirked and got the blood red and light pink out so he can finish the tattoo. Once he started the others looked at me and smiled.

"These are great Luna. Maybe you should cook for us more often." Caesar said with a mouth full of the treats.

"I would but then you would be getting fat." I told him and winced a little.

"Can you make anything else?" Asked Yin.

"Yup how about you guys come to my place in two days and I'll have all kinds of treats for you." I told them and smiled at how their eyes lit up.

"If there isn't any work then yeah that sounds like fun." Barney said and finally ate an apple wonton bundle.

"Well come on down darlin and get settled the faster I do this the faster we can play." Tool said and sat in his seat.

I smiled and ran to the chopper. He started his work with the red and pinks when Gunnar looked at me with his head tilted.

"What can I help you with Gunnar?" I asked him.

"Normally when girls get tattoos they are crying or wincing in pain. You are not showing any real discomfort. I was wondering why?" Gunnar asked as he dusted his hands off on his pants.

"When you get picked on and beaten up during your school days you get a high threshold of pain." I explained to him and moved to help Tool out.

"Why would anyone pick on you?" Asked Lee as he chugged down a beer.

"Cause of my eyes and the fact that I didn't have a mother. I was raised in little Italy in New York and all the other kids had mommies. I didn't and not only that but my eyes were weird so kids never really liked me." I explained and looked down as if in shame.

"It's their lose kid. You are a sweet girl. Anyone would want you in their life." Barney said and sat next to me on another chopper.

"Ain't that the truth." Hale said and rubbed my head.

"If you bake like this for them they would never let you leave their side." Gunnar stated and ate another wonton.

I laughed at him and looked down at the work that was being done to my leg. I wasn't paying attention to Tool and now that I am looking down again I noticed that he is almost done with the red and only has to do the pink.

"Damn your fast." I stated and watched in awe of him.

"Only dealin with the best here darlin'" Tool replied and nabbed a wonton and munched on it.

I smirked and looked at Barney. He was staring at my legs, well if you wanna call it staring. It was more along the lines of glaring. As if my legs have done something horrible and he wants to make them pay for their wrong doing.

Another thirty minutes went by and we just chatted and laughed. They ate all of my treats and now bitched because there was nothing else to eat. I rolled my eyes at the "adults" that were near me.

"How about this. You guys go and buy some ingredients and I will make something for you." I said to them as I changed into my clothes once Tool was done.

"What can you cook?" Toll Road asked me.

"Lasagna? Oh how about I make some burgers? Just figure something out and We can figure it out." I told them and smiled. The boys got into a circle and debated on what they were going to have.

Once the talking was done Hale walked up to me and grabbed me. He picked me up like a damn sack of potatoes and started to walk out of Tool's. I just looked at the others trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Um hey wanna tell me what the plan is cause I don't like being toted around like a damn toy poodle." I said and kicked him in the stomach.

"You and I are going to the store to pick up some food. We decided on burgers and fires. We didn't want you to go alone so we are going." Hale stated and carried me away.

"You two aren't going alone. Put her in my truck Caeser." Barney said as he followed us out Tool's.

Hale nodded and then followed Barney to his truck. Barney opened the door while Hale placed me onto the front seat. I smiled at Hale as Barney shut the door. Barney then got into the truck and started to drive to the closest store.

"So Barney you never told me what you do for a living." I stated as he drove us to the store.

"It's classified." Barney said grouhly and kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh sounds fun. Well I just want you to be safe alright?" I replied and smiled at him.

He looked taken aback by what I had said and smirks in a way. You would think that it hurt him to give a real smile. Oh well, I just turned my head and saw Hale on his motorcycle driving by. He flashed a smile and drove ahead of us quickly. Finally we stopped at a local grocery store and we got out.

I then looked at the two men that were next to me and sighed. They were muscled bound and sexy. Something tells me that this was going to be a lot of drama with the women inside.


End file.
